Meet my Probie
by WriterchickRuby
Summary: McGee get's to know one of Tony's sisters on a whole new way, how will Tony react? This is the second story of my MTF (Meet The Family) story line and the sequel of MTF.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've wanted something off my chest for a while now and decided to let it go now. I see so many people complaining about Bishop and I just don't get it, what's not to like? No snide remarks no hidden agenda (just hidden snacks) and a sort of innocence that makes her a fun kind odd awkward to fit right in, I liked Ziva but got tired of her hiding things from the team and her hidden agenda and her snide comments...**

 **I'm not a Tiva fan but I really did like the season finale, the writers wrote so many people off by getting killed, it's nice that Tony lives, though I have to admit on being curious on how Gibbs would have reacted on Tony's death since Kate dying brought such heavy reaction after only two years, imagine what he'd have done for Tony after fifteen!**

 **I know this was a mega long author's note but now you can finally enjoy the first chapter of my newest story, a guest left me this idea so I have no way of thanking him/her.**

 **Also, this is the sequel to Meet The Family (MTF) and the second in line of the saga, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or these character also English is not my first language and I have no beta, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Gibbs hid a grin when he saw Tony crouch a little so that he could surprise his coworkers on his early return.

Gibbs wasn't lying when he told Tony that he looked like shit, but he sure was happy to see Tony back in the bullpen.

'He will find out either way McGee, you have to call him', Kate said to a slightly annoyed McGee.

'I know that Kate, nut I don't see how it's any of his business.'

Gibbs hid a smirk, he knew that Tony's sister had asked McGee out and that McGee in a state of shock had agreed , now he's figuring out how to tell Tony.

Slightly amused Gibbs wonders whom would be getting the bigger surprise, Tony or McGee.

'I have no idea what you're talking about but since you need to tell me something I guess it really is my business don't you?'

McGee paled, he hadn't expected Tony for at least two weeks!

'T-Tony!'

'Speak up probie.'

McGee having learned from the best that twisting the truth isn't the same as lying thinks quickly of something to tell Tony.

'I-It's nothing bad, well yeah it's bad but it could have been worse and your brother, I think it was André, already gave me a hard time about it...'

'McGee...', Tony spoke calmly which unnerved McGee.

'While in the hospital I came to visit you on my lunch break but since you were asleep I got lost in mind, I didn't hear André and Christine enter the room until the door slammed against the wall, it startled me and I drew my gun on your sister.'

Tony narrows his eyes, not noticing Kate rolling her eyes and Gibbs' glare towards McGee.

'Yeah, André told me about that, what the hell were you thinking probie?You could have blown her brains out!'

'I know! André never forgave me in the time he was here.'

'Good, If you draw your weapon on her again I'll shoot you,' Tony said, then he went to sit at his desk.

* * *

McGee relieved to have bought a little more time swallow away a big lump unsuccessfully.

Tony's going to kill him when he finds out, well he better make the date count, if he has to go out he might as well have some fun.

Christine looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had exchanged her cargo pants, tank-top, worn blouse and high walking boots for black skinny jeans, white tank top with a dark gray lace T-shirt also for the first time in years she wore heels and put her hair up.

She finished with a little bit of make-up, she knew that Tony wouldn't like her seeing one of his coworkers, and she got the impression that André still hadn't forgiven Tim for pointing a gun at them, but she really likes him.

His geeky way of doing things, getting flustered for no apparent reason and she got the impression that he sees Tony as his teacher and respects him for it even though he gets annoyed by Tony more often then he likes.

'You really going through with this sis?'

Christine rolls her eyes, overprotective much?

'No, I'm getting all dressed up to eat a pizza on the couch while watching a game with you.'

Why did André have to guess her true motives to stay?

'I just don't like him.'

'It's a date André, I'm not marrying the guy...yet', she ends with a grinn.

'Does Tony know that you're seeing his probie?'

'What our little brother doesn't know can't hurt him, and you promised not to tell him.'

'I won't say a thing Chris, but I do think you guys need to tell him, he won't like you shitting in his nest.'

'You have such a way with words André, you should quit freelancing and become a poet.'

He rolls his eyes at her but gets the hint. He shuts up waiting for the day to rub his right and her wrong in her face.

Full of nerves he waits for Christine to arrive at their table.

He arrived fifteen minutes early afraid to be late, it had been a disaster finding the right clothes to wear and he still wasn't to sure about what he had picket out.

He had decided on a beige pair of khaki jeans, white blouse with a black jacket and a red with beige striped tie.

Tony would make fun of him...

'Am I late?' comes a voice.

McGee looks up and jumps from his chair when he sees the most beautiful women he's ever seen eyes on, why, just why did she have to be related to DiNozzo?

'N-no, I'm early you're perfect...on time I mean, perfectly on time', he says while turning red. 'Not that you're not perfect because you are!'

Christine laughs, how could a woman not fall for him?

'Thank you, you are looking quite handsome yourself.'

McGee turns even a brighter shade of red, he prayed to God that he wouldn't embarrass himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

 **AN/ I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me and don't shoot me. Speaking about shooting someone, as you guys know this is short after SWAK and we all know that a certain agent gets shot. Now I liked Ziva okay but liked Kate better, I leave it up yo you guys, Kate alive or dead, let me know!**

 **PS. You guys might have noticed that I have changed my name from Shaunsterrr to WriterchickRuby**

 **—**

Amused she looks at her date, McGee is obviously uncomfortable and has been looking at anything but her.

'Anything wrong Tim?', she asks amused.

'I feel….like I'm doing something horribly wrong, and kinda guilty for lying to Tony.'

'Why would you be doing anything wrong?'

'I don't know, going on a date with your partner's sister just seems wrong, I know I would shoot Tony if he made a move on Sarah.'

'This is you making a move on me?', Christine asks innocently.

'What? No! Of course not!', McGee stutters.

'So you're saying that you don't like me in that way?'

God it's so fun to mess with him.

McGee not entirely sure what to say anymore just turns a bright shade of red.

'Relax Tim, I'm messing with you and I know what you mean, I'm a grown woman and it's my own business whom I date and like.'

McGee nods at that.

'I know, but I work with him and believe me, he can make my life at work…and outside of it, hell.'

'He wouldn't do that Tim, believe it or not but he really does like you.'

'He has a funny way of showing that…'

A server at that point brings them their food and they thank him.

'Doesn't make it less true, now please, enough about my brother okay?'

McGee smiles.

'Which one?'

'All of them! You know I have a big family, what about you?'

'Not really, I have one younger sister named Sarah, father was not home much always on deployment so it was mostly just other, Sarah and I.'

'Must get boring.'

'You must have never gotten bored.'

'With one older sister, three older brothers and one younger brother like Tony? I wish there were boring moments!'

'I can believe that, knowing Tony…'

'What's your sister like?'

'She's a huge slob, perfect match with Tony on that part….she want's to be a writer and has the habit to fall asleep at the library, she is very smart but more outgoing then me which got her into trouble more then once, her eating habits are disgisting…another thing in common with Tony, do you know what her favorite pizza is?'

Christine had been listening with amusement to im's description of his sister, then sounding annoyed, then amused then as the adoring, overprotective older brother that he truly is.

'How would I know? I've never met her.'

' Cheesless with pickles, Tabasco and peanut butter, she always carries a jar in her bag.'

Chris can't help but ook disgusted at that.

'And her we thought that Tony is disgusting!'

'Yeah, don't ever tell him I said this but Sarah's an ever bigger pig than Tony is.'

Chris laughs.

'My lips are sealed, she sounds like a great girl.'

'She is', Tim says with a adoring smile.

They finish their meal and Tim pays for the both of them.

'You didn't have to do that Tim.'

'I know, but I wanted to.'

They start to leave the restaurant when a familiar voice stops them in their track.

'Had a nice dinner?'

McGee stiffens immediately, had Tony found out already?

'André don't be like that!'

André Marcus DiNozzo steps out of the shadows with a sheepish grin on his face.

'Sorry, I saw you guys and just couldn't help myself.'

'You, André Marcus DiNozzo, are a horrible man!' Chris scolds her brother.

'Ahw come on Chris, it was in good fun, and guessing from McGee's face Tony is still clueless about you guys going out?'

'Please don't tell him!', McGee begs.

'I swear I'll tell him but not yet!'

'Then when?'

'When there is something to tell, we just went for dinner, nothing more!'

'Then why can't you tell him, hmm?'

'I…ehm…'

'Yeah, thought so, if you really like Chris, you would tell Tony.'

'André leave it alone, it's not up to you to decide what we do.'

'Don't come looking at me when he busts you, despite everything he still is a investigator.' with that he walks away.

'He does have a point, there is not a person alive more curious then DiNozzo', McGee grumbles.

'André is right, why am I afraid to tell Tony that I went out for dinner with his sister, it's not like we slept together is secret and I got you pregnant!'

'If you tell him like that it will be a sure way to get shot', she says with a laugh.

'I actually like you Chris ad I really wan't to get to know you better…well, ehm…you see…i-if..if you don't mind…that is…' McGee stutters.

Damn why hadn't he kept his mouth shut.

'I would love to get to know you better McGee, I really like you as well.'

McGee and Chris come closer together, just when they were close enough to kiss, a phone went off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

 ***Carefully peaks from behind a wall* hello remember me?**

 **I could write down a whole bunch of excuses about not updating for such a long time but let's just say I suck at delegating my time and leave it at that.**

 **It's been a really long time since I watched any of this so don't shoot me this is purely out of memory and a little from the internet.**

 **Also English is not my first language and I have no beta, all mistakes are my own and I own them proudly, please don't go correcting every little typo you see or I'll be forced to challenge you to a contest of writing Dutch without any typo's.**

 **Love you all and thanks for sticking with me if you're still sticking with me even though I suck!**

 **Also parts of the story will follow the show but not everything.**

The ringing of the phone startled both McGee and Chris, way to kill the mood stupid phone call!

McGee quickly fished his phone from his pocket looking surprised at the screen.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!', he said freaked out.

'What's wrong? Are you going to answer it?'

'It's Tony, he knows, I know he does, why else would he call me?'

'Let me think for a second', Chris says and frowns as if she's really thinking about it.

'Maybe because you're a federal agent and you caught a case?'

McGee turns a little red at that Tony-like answer but has too admit that it's more likely than his first thought.

'Yeah Tony what's up?', he says when picking up the phone.

Chris study's Tim's body language while on the phone and sees the exact moment he stiffens.

'And she's at the yard right now?'

'No, you don't have to pick me up, I'm not even home right now.'

She sees how McGee's face goes from focused to annoyed.

'Unlike you I do have a life you know, I'll see you at the yard.'

He hangs up with a sigh.

'Work?'

'Yeah,' he answers.

'We've been working on a case on and off, I have to get to work.'

'That's too bad.'

'Yeah it is, I'll bring you home.'

'Don't bother, I can get myself home.'

McGee shakes his head.

'If Tony won't kill me for going out with you without telling him he'll kill me for not dropping you off at home so let's not tempt fate.'

Chris can't help but smile.

'My brother is lucky to have a friend like you,' she tells him while walking to the car.

'Friend? You think that we're friends?'

'Of course you are, why else would Tony have come to visit when you thought you killed someone, why else would he tease you as much as he does, believe me when he dislikes you, you know.'

'I hate the teasing, the McNicknames.'

'It's his way of showing he cares, if he didn't he would go all politically correct on you, he did that on Nick once when Nick told him to quit being annoying, Nick begged him to annoy him after seeing that Tony still treated us the same way as always.'

McGee flinches at that and quickly starts the car.

Thirty minutes after the phone call McGee walks into the bullpen coffee in hand for Tony, Gibbs and himself for Kate he had tea.

'You're late McGee,' Gibbs says as soon as he sees him but leaves it at that when McGee hands him his coffee.

'Sorry boss…no not sorry but….' He takes a deep breath.

'Won't happen again boss.'

Gibbs nods and directs his attention to a woman sitting at Tony's desk.

Just as he opens his mouth to question where Kate and Tony are and why a strange woman is sitting at DiNozzo's desk, Gibbs' phone rings.

'Gibbs.'

He listens for a while.

'Alright then, get your ass back in here' Gibbs says and hangs up.

'It seems like your information checks out, what you still haven't told me is why you are sent to extract him if he's only doing his job.'

McGee flinches, the sarcasm in his boss' voice hard to ignore.

'What's going on boss, where are Tony and Kate?'

'Kate is on her way, DiNozzo is on his way back here.'

Just as Gibbs says that the elevator pings and Kate makes her ay over.

'Tony said you have new intel about Ari?'

The strange woman stands up from where she's been sitting.

'I don't have to tell you anything agent Gibbs, Ari has been doing his job and now it's time for him to leave, that's all.'

'And tell me officer David, did taking civilians hostage inside a federal building, or shooting one of those hostages, or killing NCIS agents count under doing his damn job?!'

'Or shooting you…', comes Tony's voice from behind.

'Ari's actions may not always have been…. well planned but he no longer is your concern', she says with an annoyed glare at DiNozzo.

'I did not have to come here and include you, I could do it myself…'

'So, why didn't you?', DiNozzo challenges her.

'That is none of your concern,' she fixes her eyes on Gibbs.

'You know my price, take it or drop it.'

'I decide who joins my team David, if you even want a chance I'd start cooperating.'

Gibbs Grabs his gun and badge, McGee, Tony and Kate follow his lead and grab their gear.

'Tony, can you please tell me what's going on?'

'we got intel about where Ari is, if we manage to arrest him officer David wants to join the team,' Tony says while following Gibbs.

McGee stares at him with open mouth.

'And Gibbs agreed to that?' he asks astonished.

Tony just shrugs.

When the team entered the roof top they could hardly see five meters in front of them it was raining so hard.

Out of nowhere a door opens and a gunman jumps out aiming and firing at Gibbs.

Before Gibbs can even react to what's happening he sees a blur.

'Shooter!', Kate yells while jumping in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs reacts swiftly and shoots the shooter nearly if not eight times.

'Kate!', he yells and kneels next to her.

Tony already on his knees rolls Kate over and unzips her jacket scared for what he'll find.

'Oow,' they hear Kate moan.

They let out a relieved sigh, thanking God that Kate still lives.

'How are you feeling Kate?' Tony asks.

'I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo. What do you think?'

'That you're not going to Pilates tomorrow?'

Kate looks at him, not sure if she should be annoyed or not.

Tony and Gibbs help her back up when Gibbs softly speaks.

'Protection detail's over Kate.'

'You did good,' Tony smiles.

'For once, I have to agree with DiNozzo.'

'Wow, I thought I'd die before I….'

A shot rang out, Tony and Gibbs still standing shocked, blood on their faces, Kate on the floor.


End file.
